


afternoon sun

by vhscassette



Series: indigo love, together [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 80's time period, M/M, Period Typical Homophobia, Pre-Dragon Ball Z, [american 80's perspective], makeout, post dragon ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhscassette/pseuds/vhscassette
Summary: this was probably the breaking point.





	afternoon sun

**Author's Note:**

> this gets a liiiil on the heated side, the hoo-ee side, oven preheated 350 degrees side. just as a fair warning

The summer waves at Kame House rolled, a news channel giving information about West City Kindergarten's research project on animal fur. Yamcha snickered, continuing to handwash some of his dirty clothes on the kitchen island.

 

"God. _Kindergarten._ Kids these days have it all," he chuckled to himself, never having the experience of formal education. God knows none of the others did; he doubted anyone had made it beyond elementary school with the exception of Bulma and maybe Chi-Chi. The metal cleaning tub on the counter glimmered with suds and scratches.

 

"Hey," Tien said as he entered Kame House, screen door clunking behind him with a hollow sound. Yamcha glanced up and saw his figure, avoided gulping as he smiled. Tien was shirtless, per usual nowadays in the blinding sunrays of summer, and Yamcha found that he had some pretty damn good muscles.

 

And yeah, it went a little beyond that. Oh, well.

 

"Well, look who it is! Another uneducated fighter," Yamcha joked, Tien squinting.

 

".. What?" Tien hissed in confusion. Yamcha giggled.

 

"Little kindergarten kids in West City are doin' a research project on _animal fur,_ of all things. I didn't go to school for shit, man, I'd _kill_ for that stuff as a kid," Yamcha said, squeezing water out of his orange outfit and wringing it out. Wind blew through the house, and Tien was.. staring at him?

 

"Huh," Tien said, shaking his head in a quick movement. "Yeah," he continued, moving his head to the side in a way that _really_ showed off his neck, "I wasn't in school, either. Unless you count the Crane School, that is." Tien had smirked a little in bitter sarcasm, waltzing over by Yamcha to get to the fridge. "Want a drink?" he asked.

 

Yamcha felt red prickle on his cheeks and felt frustrated by it. God damn this stupid-ass crush. "Uh, yeah, sure. Don't we have, like, orange juice still in there? I could go for a glass," Yamcha said, putting a pair of his orange gi pants in his metal cleaning tub. He added more soap, rivulets of water rolling up his arms.

 

"Yeah," Tien said, grabbing the carton of juice and putting it on the counter. He saw Yamcha and smirked, remnants of the tournament. "Cleaning day, huh, Turtle-Boy?" he said slyly, Yamcha flicking him off.

 

"Yeah? Well, at least I _clean_ my clothes, jackass," Yamcha said, lips curling up as he caught Tien's stare. Oh, he'd do _something_ to those clothes, alright. And oh _god_ was this escalating a bit too quick. He caught a glance at Tien's tongue as he opened his mouth.

 

"I _assure_ you, my clothes are _quite_ clean," Tien smirked, his voice almost daring him to question otherwise. Yamcha felt the water in the tub suddenly needing to be a _lot_ colder. Maybe he needed a shower's worth.

 

Yamcha couldn't think of a retort that didn't involve him implying he wanted to take Tien's clothes _off,_ so he merely looked down as his wash bin and gave a disgruntled 'hmmf.'

 

Tien gave that damning look of his, no, not the blank one, the _smug_ one, before stepping past Yamcha to get a glass. Yamcha tried to keep breathing normally, ignoring the heat that kept threatening to rise in his chest and/or crotch as he scrubbed at his clothes.

 

"Here you are," Tien said, pouring the juice and setting the glass by Yamcha's bin.

 

"Thank 'ya, buddy," Yamcha replied, still looking down at his bin. Tien didn't move, just leaning on an elbow to look at Yamcha. His face heated horrifically as he kept quiet.

 

"Is anyone home?" Tien said, Yamcha startling at the question.

 

"Ah-no, it's- it's just us, man," Yamcha giggled, trying to recover himself much like when he talked to Bulma back in the day.

 

.. Oh, lord.

 

Tien raised an eyebrow, a lip curled up. "I meant your _head,_ dummy," Tien said, leaning off his elbow to move closer.

 

Suddenly, Yamcha found Tien's hand cupping his cheek, forcing him to face him as Tien stepped closer. He kept moving back, eventually getting stuck between Tien and another counter.

 

"But maybe I misunderstood _you,"_ Tien muttered, Yamcha finding his knees .4 seconds from buckling. His cheek was blazing, god, he could feel his abs pressing against his stomach, Tien _wanted_ this?!-

 

His crotch betrayed him long before anything Tien could've done. Tien's face reddened, hand sliding from his cheek to the back of his neck. He leaned in, lips so _close_ to his earlobe-

 

"Why don't you make _my_ clothes dirty for a change?" Tien muttered into his ear, a low order as Yamcha clutched at his muscles. He really couldn't take this.

 

"Fuck," Yamcha found himself groaning as Tien began kissing his neck, shivering almost violently as his tongue and teeth scraped across his skin. His breath was hot, gently kissing his throat as he pressed Yamcha further against the counter and cabinets. He got to his jawline before smiling against him, sliding a hand up Yamcha's coarse waves of black hair. Yamcha found himself grinding against Tien's hips, wrapping his arms around his bare torso and digging his nails firmly in. Tien moaned, shivering under Yamcha's hands. "Stop teasing me," Yamcha whimpered, his crotch aching at the noise. 

 

They would've continued had they not have been interrupted by the sound of someone landing on the beach.

 

Frozen for half a second, the two immediately peeled themselves off one another and quickly made a dash, Tien to the bathroom and Yamcha.. to the kitchen sink. He turned his back, rapidly trying to make his hair and clothes looked like he _wasn't_ just groped in a blur of heat. Many thoughts were running through his head, some of which damning life for interrupting them, but one was definitely at the forefront of his mind;

 

What in all hell was _that?_

  



End file.
